Prince Kitty
by Ahjumma Namja
Summary: Sebuah dongeng tentang seorang puteri dan seekor kucing / Yesung / Ryeowook / YeWook/ GS / OneShot.


Pada suatu masa di zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang Putri raja bernama Princess Ryewook. Princess Wookie, itu nama panggilannya.

Walaupun seorang putri seorang Raja yang berkuasa Raja Kangin dan Ratu Teukie, namun sang Putri belum merasakan bahagia. Hal ini membuat sang Raja sangat Gundah.

"Ratuku Teukki, apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang putri kita?" Tanya sang Raja gundah pada suatu hari.

Sang Ratu yang saat itu sedang asyik fitness *ceritanya udah ada* menghentikan langkahnya di treadmill *Kerajaan tajir bener udah canggih*

"Aku sejujurnya juga bingung Rajaku.." Jawab Ratu sambil pindah ke alat benchpress *Lho?!*

"Dari lahir Putri kita belum pernah tersenyum, aku takut ada yang salah dengannya" Lanjut sang Ratu sambil mengangkat Barbel.

"Itulah yang sangat ku khawatirkan" Kata Raja Kangin sambil membantu sang Ratu menjaga barbel.

"Ah, Aku ada ide. Bagaimana bila kita adakan sayembara. Siapa yang bisa membuat sang Puteri tertawa, bila wanita kita jadikan saudara, bila laki-laki kita jadikan suaminya?"

*Raja idenya oldschool beneer* # Jleger ! Author dilempar barbel sama teukkie#

"Ah.. Cheona memang pintar" kata Ratu Teukkie senang, sambil mencubit pipi Raja.

"Eh, Ratuku.. Kenapa kau jadi genit begini?" Sang Raja kaget balas mencubit hidung Ratu.

"Yeobo... Hmmm..?" Sang Ratu memanggil dengan manja kemudian menarik kerah sang Raja, menuntunnya masuk kamar. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersahut-sahutan.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Princess Wookie sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya, tepat diatas ruang olah raga. Dia menghela nafas.

"Mereka mulai lagi dengan rencana aneh mereka" Katanya berbicara sendiri. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tak pernah senyum? Tak ada hal yang menarik. Apa dia harus cengengesan seperti orang gila? Pikirnya sebal.

Sang putri merasa hidupnya membosankan didalam istana. Hanya melihat hal-hal yang itu-itu saja. Semua sudah tersedia untuknya. Seluruh hidupnya hanya mengikuti aturan dan protokol istana. Dia merasa ada yang kurang, namun tak tahu apa itu.

.

.

* * *

Disudut Kota, tepat dluar gerbang istana seekor kucing sedang berjalan santai di sebuah gang kecil dibelakang deretan rumah makan. Kucing itu bernama Yesung, tertulis dikalung yang dikenakannya. Sesekali Kucing itu melongok ketempat sampah, atau mengeong dipintu belakang rumah makan.

"Meyyyooong…meyoooonghhh! (Ahjussiiiiii…! Mana Sisa makanannya?)" Kucing itu memanggil.

*Author hebat bisa bahasa kucing*

Dia heran biasanya jam segini gang belakang sudah penuh dengan sisa-sisa makanan pelanggan restoran. Kenapa sepi begini?

Dia melihat kesekeliling ternyata semua orang sedang berkumpul di alun-alun istana.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Tanya sang kucing dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

Dialun-alun istana rakyat sedang menonton sayembara yang sedang berlangsung. Semua orang sangat antusias namun hanya segelintir yang ikut. Mereka tahu tugas yang disayembarakan sangatlah sulit sementara imbalannya juga tak terlalu sesuai dengan kesulitannya.

#Gedubrak! Author dilempar ember# *Darimana ada ember?*

Diatas panggung nampak princess Wookie duduk dengan tatapan bosan, dagunya ditaruh ditangannya. Sementara tangan yang sebelah lagi tak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk tangan kursinya.

Antrian para kontestan sudah menipis, sementara tidak ada tanda-tanda Princess Wookie tertarik dengan apapun yang ditampilkan. Bahkan saat kontestan terakhir selesai tampil dengan spektakuler, sang puteri malah menguap karna bosan.

"Apa sudah selesai? Tak ada lagi yang lain?" Sang puteri bertanya dengan lantang.

Semua diam tak ada yang berani menatap mata sang puteri. Satu persatu orang-orang mulai meninggalkan alun-alun.

Sang puteri mendengus sinis. Dia memang tak berharap banyak dengan acara yang digelar ayahnya ini.

Sementara sang Raja sangat kecewa di kursi besarnya didepan pintu istana. Dia menatap istrinya sang Ratu yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana ini yeobo? Sepertinya rencana kita gagal lagi" katanya pelan.

"Bagaimana lagi Cheona? Ku rasa semua penampilan hari ini sangat menarik. Apalagi atraksi api tadi. Walaupun sepertinya orang itu akan harus hidup tanpa alis" Jawab sang Ratu bingung. "Memang anak kita yang sulit untuk tertarik pada apapun" lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Raja menghela nafas. Dia sudah akan meninggalkan tempat namun dia berhenti saat melihat sang puteri di alun-alun.

"Ada apa Cheona?" Tanya sang Ratu melihat perubahan sang raja. Kemudian dia ikut melihat sang puteri.

Princess Ryeowook ternyata sedang memandang ketengah panggung, dimana sekarang ada seekor kucing yang sedang asyik menjilati perutnya. Setelah selesai menjilat-jilat, si kucing kemudian menggeliat-geliat menikmati cahaya matahari. Sang puteri kemudian datang menghampiri kucing itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar membelai perut si Kucing.

Awalnya kucing itu tampak sangat menikmati belaian sang puteri. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya direnggangkan panjang. Lama kelamaan jari-jari sang puteri mulai nakal menggaruk-garuk perut bulat kucing itu. Sang kucing pun kegelian mencoba menangkap dan menggigit lembut tangan princess Wookie sambil mendengkur manja.

Kemudian hal yang menakjubkan pun terjadi.. Princess Wookie tertawa.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali kucing" kata nya sambil gemas menggendong dan memeluk si kucing loreng kuning putih itu *sesuai warna kucing kesayangan co-author*.

Rakyat yang melihat itu kontan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka takjub oleh senyum indah princess Wookie yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Suaranya yang lembut dan renyah saat tertawa, benar-benar membuai telinga yang mendengarnya.

Sang Kucing yang ternyata adalah Yesung, awalnya hanya berfikir sungguh nyaman bila berjemur di tempat lapang ditengah kerumunan itu. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk grooming disana sambil berjemur, kutu-kutu ditubuhnya sudah mulai mengganggu. *Author dicakar Yesung karena bilang dia kutuan*

Namun saat ini Yesung sudah tak memperdulikan apapun, dia seakan terhipnotis oleh tawa indah sang putri. Matanya tak berkedip memandang wajah anggun yang bahagia dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia bersumpah dalam hati. Seumur hidupnya akan digunakan untuk memastikan kebahagiaan itu tetap diwajah cantik sang Puteri selamanya.

.

.

* * *

"Princess, kami sungguh senang kau akhirnya bisa tertawa. Namun kau tak bisa meminta kami mengumumkan kucing ini sebagai pemenang sayembara, sayangku" Raja Kangin berusaha merubah pendirian keras kepala sang puteri.

"Ahbamama, kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan bila laki-laki akan jadi suamiku. Dia jantan, dia berhasil membuatku tertawa dan aku menyayanginya" Kata sang Princess menyodorkan kucing Yesung kehadapan sang Raja.

Yesung membantu dengan memasang mimik serius sambil kaki berayun-ayun.

"Sayangku Princess Wookie, kau tak mungkin serius kan? Mana mungkin kau akan menikahi seekor kucing? Kau akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai" Kata Ratu Teukkie sambil mendekap anak kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mencintainya Jungjeonmama, aku akan buktikan" Sebelum ada yang mencegah Princess Wookie langsung mencium kucing Yesung yang sibuk pasang wajah serius, tepat dibibirnya.

Sang Kucing yang tidak siap hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi. Saat bibir mereka bersatu muncul kepulan asap dari tubuh si Kucing. Terdengar suara menggelegar. Dan.. Pufffff!

Kemudian setelah asap hilang berdirilah seorang namja tampan sedang mencium sang putri Wookie.

*kyaaaaaa! Semua Clouds tereak histeris*

Putri Wookie segera melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Matanya membelalak selain kaget akan kemunculan sang pria, dia juga terpukau akan ketampanannya.

.

"Hai Princess," Sapa Yesung.

"Si..siapa kau?" Tanya sang putri

"Aku adalah Prince Yesung dari negara di ujung utara bumi. Aku dikutuk oleh nenek sihir sehingga berubah menjadi kucing. Dan satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa kembali jadi manusia adalah bila seorang wanita menciumku penuh cinta, dengan keinginan untuk bersama denganku" Prince Yesung menjelaskan, sambil matanya tajam menatap mata Princess Wookie.

"Ohhh Pangeranku.." Sang Puteri berteriak bahagia dan langsung memeluk pangerannya itu.

"Ehem.. Aku senang ternyata putriku tak jadi menikah dengan kucing" Raja Kangin angkat bicara. "Tapi bisakah kau tak memeluk puteriku sebelum kau mengenakan pakaian?" Sang Raja berteriak marah.

"Aigoo!" Yesung kaget. Dia baru sadar ternyata saat berubah tadi dia memang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hanya ada kalung kucing yang tergeletak putus di bawah kakinya.

*Kebiasaan deh Yesung oppa suka LoLa* #Yesung nyari sesuatu untuk dilempar ke Author dan CoAuthor,tapi ngga ketemu# *hahaha LoL..satu kosong oppa ^^*

Sementara mata nakal Princess Wookie menyapu seluruh tubuh Yesung dihadapannya sambil senyum senyum mesum *readers : kyaaaaaaaaa...Princess Yadong...*

*Author n CoAuthor : Stop..stop..ini rate T lhoooo bukan M !*

Oke daripada makin gaje,mending dongeng ini kita tutup sampai disini ya permisah...

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N :**

Kyaaaa...apa ini Gaje banget...!

Terinspirasi dari Author yang sering merasa dirinya kucing dan CoAuthor yang pengen banget pelihara kucing biar bisa dikasih nama Yesung.

Oh ya,untuk istilah - istilah kerajaan itu nyontek ke serial Dong Yi,mian klo salah yaaa .. refrensi terbatas sih.

Last,bagi yang udah terlanjur baca..boleh minta ripiunya ngga? *kitty eyes bareng Yesung*


End file.
